Atherosclerosis, the clogging of arteries, is a leading cause of coronary heart disease. Blood flow through the peripheral arteries (e.g., carotid, femoral, renal, etc.), is similarly affected by the development of atherosclerotic blockages. A conventional method of removing or reducing blockages in blood vessels is known as rotational atherectomy. A long guidewire is advanced into the diseased blood vessel and across the stenotic lesion. A hollow drive shaft is then advanced over the guidewire. The distal end of the drive shaft terminates in a burr provided with an abrasive surface formed from diamond grit or diamond particles. The burr is positioned against the occlusion and the drive shaft rotated at extremely high speeds (e.g., 20,000-160,000 rpm). As the burr rotates, the physician slowly advances it so that the abrasive surface of the burr scrapes against the occluding tissue and disintegrates it, reducing the occlusion and improving the blood flow through the vessel. Such a method and a device for performing the method are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,134 to Auth. It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,444 to Shturman (the instant inventor) et al., to provide a drive shaft with an abrasive element eccentrically positioned proximally to and spaced away from the distal end of the drive shaft.
Rotational angioplasty (atherectomy) is frequently used to remove atherosclerotic or other blocking material from stenotic (blocked) coronary arteries and other blood vessels. However, a disadvantage with this technique is that abraded particles can migrate along the blood vessel distally and block very small diameter vessels including capillaries of the heart muscle itself. The effect of the particulate debris produced by this procedure is of major concern to physicians who practice in this field. Clearly, the existence of particulate matter in the blood stream is undesirable and can cause potentially life-threatening complications, especially if the particles are over a certain size.
Although the potentially detrimental effect caused by the presence of abraded particles in the blood vessels is reduced if they are very small microparticles, it is much more preferable to remove from the treated blood vessel any debris abraded or otherwise released from the stenotic lesion during treatment and thereby prevent migration of debris to other locations along the treated blood vessel.
A rotational atherectomy device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,336 (to Clement et al.), has been proposed which attempts to prevent migration of abraded particles along the blood stream by removing the ablated material from the blood vessel whilst the device is in use. This device includes a balloon mounted close to the distal end of a hollow guidewire that is advanced into the treated vessel so that the guidewire balloon is located distal to the stenotic lesion. The guidewire balloon is then inflated via a lumen extending through the hollow guidewire so that abraded debris produced by the rotating burr is prevented from travelling in a distal direction along the vessel by the balloon located close to the distal end of the guidewire. A suction device removes the ablated material through an annular space between a drive shaft and a sheath surrounding the drive shaft. In one modified embodiment of the device disclosed in this document, a balloon cuff surrounds the distal end of a modified guide catheter to enable the treatment site to be isolated from the rest of the circulatory system distally by the balloon of the hollow guidewire and proximally by the balloon cuff at the distal end of the modified guide catheter.
The rotational atherectomy device known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,336 (to Clement et al.) has a complicated construction and is difficult to manufacture on a commercial scale. Notably, it is very difficult to make a hollow flexible guidewire combining both a sufficiently small diameter to facilitate its passage through the narrow coronary arteries and, a strength sufficient to prevent its breakage due to metal fatigue which develops in the guidewire during very rapid rotation of the flexible hollow drive shaft around the guidewire.
The present invention seeks to provide a rotational device that overcomes or substantially alleviates the problems associated with the prior art and other disadvantages associated with known atherectomy devices of this type.